Not a date
by KatanaSabaku
Summary: Neji Hyuuga was not on a date with Tenten. No, of course not. The Hyuuga prodigy was merely strolling down the lone street one chilly evening, on the way to his house when he heard sniffling. A rather familiar, feminine sniffling.


Not a date

Neji Hyuuga was _not _on a date with Tenten. No, of course not. The Hyuuga prodigy was merely strolling down the lone street one chilly evening, on the way to his house when he heard sniffling. A rather familiar, feminine sniffling.

He glanced over his left shoulder and found the brunette crying on a doorpost. His first reaction was anger. Who was the fool that dared to make her cry knowing that they'd answer to him later on? His temper faded, however, when her sobbing worsened.

Like a man he was, he strode his way over to her. Only to find himself hesitating on what to do next, now that he was already in front of her. Tenten didn't seem to notice him, for her face was buried in her hands.

Neji cleared his throat. "Ah, Tenten?" The girl's head snapped up to him, eyes puffy and wide in surprise. "N-Neji!" she gasped and hastily wiped her tearstained cheeks. Looking back at him, she forced a fake smile. "What are you doing here, Neji?" she asked. Neji scrutinized her and found out that his suspicions were true.

She was clad in a nice velvety red dress, a kunai shaped necklace dangling from her slender neck. So that would mean she prepared for a date. And since he doesn't see a guy anywhere near her (except for him), he figured that it was the problem. Sighing, he sat down beside her. "What happened to your date?" he asked stoically. Tenten blinked at him twice as her brain tried to register his words. She looked down sadly. "There was this cute guy who asked me out. I found him nice, so I agreed." She sniffed again, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Wrapping a comforting arm around his friend, he urged her to continue.

"He told me that he'll pick me up on my house by 4. I got ready, and wore this _stupid _dress for him", she said, her tone getting angrier, "And I waited an hour for him only to find out that he cancelled on me for a bustier woman!" she shrieked the end part.

"So…what are you doing here outside? Shouldn't you be inside your house right now?"

"I tracked the jerk down and kicked him in the crotch." Answered the weapons mistress bluntly.

Neji winced. He knew well what Tenten could do when she was angry. But he didn't pity the asshole yet. If it was up to him, he'd beat the ungrateful guy half to death. He glanced at her. She looked so miserable, it was heartbreaking.

An idea came to his mind. "Say, Tenten…" he started nervously. "S-since you're already dressed for a date a-and I'm not too busy right now either..."

Tenten waited, her big, brown eyes staring at him hopefully. "D-do you want to join me for dinner? It's my treat." He fought down the heat rising towards his face.

A small sad smile graced her lips. "Okay."

She was awfully quiet as they ate.

Although silence was always shared by the two teenagers whenever they were alone, Neji found himself wanting to break the icy tension.

"So… I heard from my cousin Hinata that a new weapon shop opened up yesterday." said Neji.

No answer.

He tried again. "Did you already go there?"

Nothing. Not a single sound.

"I also heard that they sell a different model of kunai. Maybe you're interested in taking a look." When Tenten remained quiet, Neji flushed. It was like talking to a rock. He felt himself dying in frustration.

All of a sudden, he heard her laughing. He stared at her, confused. She laughed and laughed.

He decided to ask. "What's so funny?"

"I never knew you were so bad at starting conversations, Neji." She chuckled as he turned pink. "For a genius, you sure are clueless about girls." This time, it was him who remained quiet in embarrassment. She placed her hand on top of his. He looked at her. She was smiling now. Smiling a real smile.

"Still… you're the only one who could cheer me up like this. Thank you, Neji." He smiled back.

The rest of the dinner went good as they started to talk about random topics. Neji ended up promising to take Tenten to the store he told her of earlier. When they were finished eating, he offered to walk her home. On the way to her house, they spotted a guy leaning on her doorway. Neji saw her grimace.

So that was the jerk that made her cry.

He reached for her hand and squeezed it gently. He whispered something to her. She nodded.

They reached her door and ignored the guy as if he wasn't even there.

"We need to talk." He demanded. Tenten kept on ignoring him.

"I said, we _need _to talk!" He made a grab for her arm, only to be stopped by a stronger hand. He looked up and paled. White eyes glared at him and threatened to bear a hole on his forehead. But soon, the cocky attitude of his returned. He broke free of Neji's grasp.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked.

"I might ask you the same question." Neji challenged. "Stop following Tenten."

The guy only snorted. "Protective bastard. You're not even her boyfriend, you idiot." The insults added fuel to the Hyuuga's already burning temper.

"That little deceiving missy ruined my date!" he pointed an accusing finger at Tenten.

"You ruined hers too." Hissed Neji. "Now get out of my sight and stop pestering my friend."

He turned his back on Neji, ready to walk away. But not before glancing at Tenten and sneering the word, "bitch." Something snapped inside Neji. He was never one to hurt civilians, for the Hyuuga name would be put in shame. But in that moment, he didn't care. He closed a fist, grabbed the guy's collar and punched him across the face. The guy ran away with a bleeding nose.

He turned back and saw Tenten staring at him. She smiled and shook her head slightly.

"You're gonna be in trouble tomorrow."

Neji shrugged. "It was worth it."

Tenten motioned for him to come closer. Thinking that she'll whisper something, he complied. Instead of a whisper, he felt something soft land on his cheek. His pale irises widened and he snapped to her direction.

"Good night, Neji. Thanks for dinner." Her door shut closed.

He walked away. He touched the part of his face that Tenten kissed. A smile graced his usually stoic face. _Perhaps it was a date after all…_

**End**

This nejiten one-shot is dedicated to my friend Jianne.

I hope you guys like it.


End file.
